(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds which are useful for restoring the performance of mammals, including man, and they have been found to have a profound beneficial effect in human geriatric patients by increasing their mental alertness and improving their mental attitude and physical appearance without the undesirable side effects commonly associated with amphetamines, e.g., hypertension, tachycardia, anorexia, insomnia and post drug dysphoria.
In another aspect, this invention relates to a method of preparing the novel compounds. In still another aspect, this invention relates to a method of restoring the performance of mammals. In a further aspect, this invention relates to compositions useful in the method of restoring the performance capacity of mammals.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Numerous compounds structurally related to amphetamine (.alpha.-methylphenethylamine) have been prepared and reported in the literature and are the subject matter of various patents. Of particular interest with respect to the compounds disclosed herein are U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,999, Shulgin, A. T.: Chemistry and Structure-Activity Relationships of the Psychotomimetics which appeared in the book, Psychotomimetic Drugs, Ed. D. H. Efron, Raven Press 1970 and Shulgin, A. T., Sargen, T. and Naranjo, C.: Structure-Activity Relationships of One-Ring Psychotomimetics, Nature, 221:537 (1969). The foregoing patent and references disclose compounds closely related to the compounds of this invention. However, none of the compounds is disclosed as having the activity of the compounds of this invention. The Shulgin article in Psychotomimetic Drugs at pages 35-36 indicates that a "four chain compound" had been synthesized; however, the particular compound synthesized is not named, the structure is not disclosed, the method of preparation is not disclosed and no utility is disclosed in the article.
Other patents and publications reported from a search are U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,529; Journal of the American Chemical Society, Vol. 78, pages 4419-22 (1956); Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 9, No. 4, pages 469-70 (1966); Arch. int. Pharmacodyn Vol. 154; No. 1, pages 26, 31-32 (1965); Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 61, page 6954a; Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 71, page 12786q; Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 67, pages 10215w; Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 72, page 12364w; and Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 59, page 3797d.